Benutzer:Grizzhly/Werkstatt
Nutzerseite • Nachrichtenseite • Testseite • Artikel des Monats • To-Do-Liste Cesare Borgia Führer des päpstlichen Heers Verbündeter des Königs von Frankreich Seine Söldner marschieren gen Forlì. Brachte Lucrezias Mann um. Biographie Vergangenheit Cesare wurde in Rom als Sohn des Kardinals und Templer-Großmeisters Rodrigo Borgia und dessen Mätresse Vannozza dei Cattanei. Er wuchs als Kind mit Micheletto Corella auf, mit dem er auch nach seiner Kindheit befreundet blieb und dem er später eine hohe Position verschaffte. Im Alter von achtzehn Jahren wurde Cesare zu einem Kardinal während sein älterer Bruder Juan zum Führer des päpstlichen Heeres ernannt wurde. Dies verärgerte Cesare, der mit einem Leben als Kardinal nicht zufrieden war, und so arangierte er ein Treffen von seinem Bruder mit der Kurtesane Fiora Cavazza, die Juan auf Cesares Befehl ermordete. Cesare nahm nun selbst das Amt des Heerführers an sich und wurde so zu einem der mächtigsten Männer in Italien. Im Jahr 1496 führte sein Vater Krieg gegen die Orsini-Familie um deren Territorium zu erobern. Cesare nahm am Kampf teil, wurde aber von Carlo Orsini verwundet. Aus Eifersucht auf den Mann seiner Schwester Lucrezia ließ Cesare ihren Liebhaber Perotto Calderon inhaftieren und nahm das Kind an sich, welches er als eigenen Sohn, Giovanni Borgia, aufzog. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Cesare schon ein Templer und beschloss, gegen die Assassinen vorgehen. Er stellte einen Trupp zusammen, der sich scheinbar den Assassinen anschloss um von ihnen ausgebildet zu werden. Nach fünf Jahren der Ausbildung diente die Gruppe - ihre Mitglieder wurden als "die Krähen" bezeichnet - Cesare als Assassinenjäger. Angriff auf Monteriggioni Kurz nach der Niederlage seines Vaters im Vatikan, im Januar 1500, führt Cesare seine Armee nach Monteriggioni, die Heimat von Ezio und seinem Onkel Mario - den Assassinen. Mit Kanonen beschießt er die Stadt und durch Belagerungsmaschinen können seine Soldaten die Mauern erklimmen. Trotz der Gegenwehr der Soldaten Monteriggionis können Cesares Truppen schließlich das Haupttor zerstören und dadurch in die Stadt eindringen. Cesare und seine Leibgarde können zudem Mario Auditore überwältigen, der zuvor einen frontalen Angriff angeführt hat. Nachdem seine Truppen den Eingangsbereich der Stadt erobert haben, ruft Cesare nach Ezio und schreit provokant, dass der Papst ihm alles von Ezio und seiner kleinen Bruderschaft verraten hat. Zudem konnte Cesare Mario den Edenapfel abnehmen und hält diesen nun in den Händen. Als Ezio sich nicht zeigt, behauptet Cesare dass es zu viel Blutvergießen gab und eine Aussprache angebracht ist. Er zückt eine von Da Vinci hergestellte Büchse, mit der er Mario erschießt - was er als eine Einladung der Borgias an die Auditores erklärt. Ezio kann seinen Onkel nicht rechtzeitig retten und ist mit der Bevölkerung der Stadt gezwungen, durch einen Geheimgang zu fliehen und Monteriggioni zurückzulassen. Eroberungen in der Romagne Nachdem er seine Truppen schließlich aus Monteriggioni zurückgezogen hat, schickt Cesare seine drei Kommandanten, Ramiro d'Orco, Vitellozzo Vitelli und Oliverotto da Fermo, aus um die Romagne für die Borgias zu erobern. Nachdem die drei Generäle gegen ihn rebellieren, schlachtet Cesare Ramiro ab - und als Resultat kehren Oliverotto und Vitellozzo unterwürfig zurück um wieder in Cesares Dienste zu treten. Cesare akzeptiert sie wieder zurück und gemeinsam erobern sie die Romagne für die Borgias. Nachdem ihnen die Eroberung gelungen ist, lädt Cesare die beiden zu einem Essen ein und dankt ihnen für die Eroberung der Romagne. Cesare taucht aber von Wachen begleitet auf und Oliverotto und Vitellozzo erkennen, dass sie in eine Falle geraten sind. Während sie versuchen, sich den Weg freizukämpfen, zückt Cesare eine Armbrust und feuert sie in Oliverottos Brust. Die beiden Männer können schließlich überwältigt werden und niedergeschlagen werden. Als sie gefesselt wieder zu sich kommen, steht Cesare mit Micheletto vor ihnen und befiehlt Micheletto nach einem kurzen Verhör, beide zu erdrosseln. Die erfolgreichen Feldzüge in der Romagne ermöglichen es Cesare, große Teile Roms für die Borgia in Besitz zu nehmen. Durch die päpstliche Wache und seine Allianz mit Octavian beherrscht Cesare Armeen um die Stadt zu verteidigen. Durch befestigte Türme in den einzelnen Distrikten halten die Borgia-Soldaten ihre Macht aufrecht und zudem hat Cesare einigen Templern befohlen, Unruhen und Unsicherheit in den einzelnen Distrikten herbeizuführen, so dass die Bevölkerung es nicht wagt, zu rebellieren. Dennoch hat Cesare nicht genug und macht es zu seinem Ziel, ganz Italien zu erobern. Daher verlässt er Rom oft für längere Zeit um seine Armeen in diversen Schlachten in Italien zu befehligen. Zudem hat Cesare die Dienste Leonardo da Vincis in Anspruch genommen, der ihm Kriegsmaschinen entwerfen soll. Da Leonardo keine Wahl hat, willige er ein und entwirft diverse Maschinen für Cesares Feldzüge, die Cesare sofort in Bau gibt. Später gibt Cesare Leonardo auch den Edenapfel um ihn zu studieren, aber Rodrigo Borgia nimmt ihm diesen wieder ab. Schließlich kontaktiert Leonardo Ezio und berichtet ihn von Cesares Plänen, woraufhin dieser die Kriegsmaschinen sowie die Entwürfe vernichtet, damit Cesare sie nicht verwenden kann. Geschehnisse in Rom Cesare trifft sich mit seinen Verbündeten in der Engelsburg. Er behauptet, dass sie nicht seinem Vater sondern ihm gehorchen und dass Rom nicht wanken darf. Octavian fragt, was mit dem Vatikan sei, und Cesare antwortet dass sie diese alten Männer bald bicht mehr benötigen werden; vorerst sollen sie ihr Spiel aber noch mitspielen. Nachdem die anderen gegangen sind, trifft sich Cesare mit seiner Schwester Lucrezia, mit der er eine inzestuöse Beziehung aufrecht erhält. Er küsst sie zur Begrüßung und fragt dann, ob sie mit dem Papst über die Gelder für seinen Bankier gesprochen hat. Lucrezia verrät, dass sich Rodrigo momentan nicht in der Burg befindet und erst noch überzeugt werden muss. Cesare behauptet, dass dies kein Problem sein dürfte, was Lucrezia ihm bestätigt. Als Lucrezia sich dann beschwert, dass sie und Cesare zu wenig Zeit miteinander verbringen, antwortet Cesare dass sie seine Königin sein wird, sobald er den Thron Italiens an sich gerissen hat. Nach diesem Treffen zieht Cesare wieder aus, um seinen Feldzug in der Romagne fortzusetzen. Nach seiner siegreichen Rückkehr aus einem Feldzug, gibt Cesares Cousin Juan ein Fest aus um Cesare zu feiern. Während des Festes hält Cesare eine Rede, in der er den Gästen verspricht dass sie sich bald hier wiedertreffen werden um ein weiteres, weitaus größeres Fest zu feiern, wenn Cesare Italien erst unter seinem Banner vereint hat. Nachdem Cesare seine Rede beendet hat, tritt sein Vater an ihn heran und behauptet maßregelnd, dass er nie der Plan war, Italien zu erobern. Cesare erwidert, dass Rodrigo seiner Einschätzung vertrauen und es geschehen lassen soll, aber Rodrigo ermahnt dass Cesare das Gleichgewicht riskiert der Kräfte riskiert, welches Rodrigo unter hohem Aufwand hergestellt hat. Cesare behauptet schließlich, dass er die Armee führt und somit auch entscheidet. Dann wendet er sich von seinem Vater ab. Galerie CesareTauchtAuf.png|Cesare attackiert Monteriggioni CesareDringtEin.png|Cesare und seine Verbündeten betreten die Stadt CesareApfel.png|Cesare mit dem Edenapfel CesaresTeam.png|Cesare spricht mit seinen Verbündeten CesareLucrezia.png|Cesare trifft Lucrezia CesareSpricht.png|Cesare hält eine Rede BorgiaMitCesare.png|Cesare mit seinem Vater Micheletto Corella Micheletto Corella ist ein Schurke aus dem 2010 erschienenen Videospiel Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. Biographie Vergangenheit Micheletto wurde in Valencia geboren, verbrachte aber seine Jugend in Rom. Er war als Junge ein guter Freund von Cesare Borgia und handelte schon in diesem Alter als Cesares Beschützer. Dank seiner Freundschaft zu Cesare erhielt Micheletto als junger Mann eine vorteilhafte Position am Hof. Als Cesare begann, Macht in Rom an sich zu reißen, fungierte Micheletto als sein Leibwächter und persönlicher Assassine. Seine Ziele tötete er am liebsten per Strangulation, kannte aber über 150 Möglichkeiten, einen Menschen zu töten. Begleitet Cesare nach Monteriggioni Zusammen mit Juan Borgia und Octavian de Valois trifft sich Micheletto mit Cesare in der Engelsburg. Dieser behauptet, dass sie nicht seinem Vater sondern ihm gehorchen und dass Rom nicht wanken darf. Octavian fragt, was mit dem Vatikan sei, und Cesare antwortet dass sie diese alten Männer bald bicht mehr benötigen werden; vorerst sollen sie ihr Spiel aber noch mitspielen. Anhänger des Romulus Die Anhänger des Romulus sind eine schurkische Organisation aus dem 2010 erschienenen Videospiel Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. Geschichte Vergangenheit Terrorisieren die Stadt seit Monaten und treiben die Bevölkerung in die Arme der Kirche. Dabei werden sie von den Borgias unterstützt. Die Wölfe haben die Rüstung an sich genommen und hinter einer eisernen Tür versteckt, die durch sechs Schlüssel verschlossen wird. Diese wurden unter den Brüdern verteilt. Gegen Ezio Als Ezio durch einige Ruinen in Rom wandert, lauern ihm einige der Anhänger auf. Sie versuchen, ihn mit ihrem Wolfsgeheul zu verunsichern, bevor sie ihn schließlich umzingeln und attackieren. Es ist Ezio jedoch möglich, die Angreifer im Kampf zu besiegen. Daraufhin untersucht er die Ruinen und findet einen versteckten Eingang, der ihn in ein unterirdisches Katakombensystem, Neros goldenes Haus, bringt. Dieses dient als eines der Hauptquartiere der Wolfsanhänger und während er sich durch die Gewölbe bewegt, kann Ezio bezeugen wie einer der Wölfe für sein Versagen von einem Anführer getötet wird. Schließlich ist es Ezio möglich, das Gewölbe zu durchqueren und eine Schriftrolle von Romulus an sich zu nehmen. Darin erfährt er von der Wolfsrüstung. Galerie WölfeKampf.png| WölfeLeiche-0.png| WölfeAnführer.png| Joseph Seed Vergangenheit Joseph ist der Bruder von Jacob, John und Faith Seed. Ankunft der Polizisten in Eden's Gate Joseph Seed ist der Leiter eines Doomsdays-Sekte, die eine Kommune in Montana gegründet haben, die sie Projekt Eden's Gate nennen. Aufgrund diverser Menschenrechtsverletzungen - unter anderem Entführung, Körperverletzung - wird jedoch ein US-Marshal mit einem Haftbefehl und seinem Team nach Eden's Gate geschickt, um Seed zu verhaften und vor Gericht zu bringen. Mit einem Helikopter landet die Gruppe vor einem Anwesen, welches unter anderem eine Kirche beinhaltet, in der Seed mit seiner Familie gerade einen Gottesdienst hält. Trotz des Misstrauens der bewaffneten Kultisten vor der Kirche betritt das Team die Kirche. Während sie die Halle entlangschreiten, erkennt Seed die Neuankömmlinge als Polizisten. Er verkündet, dass etwas auf sie zukommt und dass seine Jünger dies auch spüren. Seed behauptet, dass der Tag der Abrechnung kommen wird und dass nun, wie von ihm prophezeiht, Außenstehende gekommen sind um seinen Jüngern ihre Waffen und ihre Freiheit zu nehmen und ihnen durch ihre Gier Schmerz zuzufügen. Seed behauptet jedoch lauthals, dass sie dies nicht zulassen werden. Als der Marshal den Haftbefehl hochhält, leeren sich die Bänke und die Kultisten stellen sich drohend vor Seed, um ihn zu schützen. Seed behauptet währenddessen, dass die Polizisten Schlangen sind, die gekommen sind um ihn zu holen und zu zerstören, was sie aufgebaut haben, ruft seine Leute aber schließlich auch zur Besonnenheit auf. Er beruhigt die Menschen und sagt, dass sie wussten dass dieser Tag eines Tages kommen wird und dass sie vorbereitet sind. Daher befiehlt er ihnen, zu gehen, und lässt sich widerstandslos von den Polizisten (einer von ihnen ist der Protagonist) Handschellen anlegen. Zugleich betont er aber auch, dass Gott nicht zulassen wird dass sie ihn aus Eden's Gate fortbringen. Nachdem Seed verhaftet wurde, bringen die Polizisten ihn zu ihrem Helikopter. Da sie dabei wieder an den Jüngern Seeds vorbeimüssen, welche gar nicht begeistert sind dass ihnen ihr Prophet genommen wird, ist die Atmosphäre jedoch sehr angespannt. Seed wird zwar in den Helikopter gebracht, allerdings versuchen einige Jünger, den Helikopter abzuhalten, davonzufliegen. Selbst als der Helikopter in die Luft fliegt, halten sich noch einige Jünger fest, wobei einer von ihnen sogar in die Rotorblätter und bringt dadurch den Helikopter zum Absturz. Nachdem die Polizisten im Wrack des Helikopters wieder zu sich kommen, ist der Sheriff, der sie begleitet hat, verschwunden. Seed ist bereits wieder zu sich gekommen und nutzt ein Funkgerät im Helikopter um sich bei dem Kontakt des Sherrifs, Nancy, zu bedanken. Nancy ist eine von Seeds Jüngern, die ihn daher von der Ankunft der Polizisten gewarnt hat. Plötzlich tauchen einige von Seeds Jüngern in einem Auto auf. Seed begibt sich zu ihnen und behauptet, dass seine Prophezeihung wahr geworden ist und der Kollaps der Zivilisation mit der Ankunft der Polizisten begonnen hat. Er mahnt, dass sie nun nehmen müssen was sie brauchen, bewahren was sie haben, und alle töten die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen. Er ruft auf, die Ernte beginnen zu lassen, und die Jünger stürzen sich auf den Helikopter und packen sich die Polizisten die sie aus dem Wrack ziehen. Der Marshal und der Rookie (der Protagonist) können jedoch in die Wälder entkommen. Während der Marshal später wieder gefangen wird, kann der Rookie entkommen. Seed übergibt jeden, der gefangenen Polizisten, einem seiner Geschwister damit diese sie zu seiner Sekte bekehren. Galerie Seed1.png| Seed2.png| Seed3.png| Seed4.png| Randall Flagg Quasi-unsterblich Vergangenheit Er wurde als Walter Padick im Königreich Delain als Sohn eines Müllers geboren. Im Alter von 13 Jahren rannte er von zuhause davon und kehrte nie zurück, selbst nicht als er ein Jahr später von einem anderen Reisenden vergewaltigt wurde. Vor Jahrhunderten begann der scharlachrote König, Walter in seinen Träumen zu kontaktieren und ihn zu seinem Werkzeug zu formen. Egal wem er sich auch anschloss, sein Ziel was es immer den Dunklen Turm zu erreichen. Obwohl er sich zu diuesem Zweck vielen düsteren Herrschern anschloss, war er von deren Zielen jedoch nie überzeugt und handelte nur aus Eigennutz um seinem eigenen Ziel näher zu kommen. König heuert ihn als handlanger an um CHaos zu verbreiten. Auch dem scharlachroten König dient er daher nicht wirklich. Der dunkle Turm Zöllner von Tree Jedes Jahr kommt der Zöllner nach der Erntezeit auf seinem schwarzen Pferd Blackie nach Tree, um dort die Steuern an Gilead einzutreiben. Dabei scheint er nie zu altern (er sieht seit 20 Jahren genau gleich aus) oder sich groß zu verändern; er trägt immer einen schwarzen Umhang und einen schwarzen Hut. Die Bevölkerung hat Respekt und Furcht vor ihm, und laut Witwe Smack labt er sich am Unglück anderer. Zudem weiß der Zöllner Dinge, die er eigentlich gar nicht wissen dürfte. Als der Zöllner eines Tages nach Tree zurückkehrt, erkennt er "Doch immerhin: Als der unheimliche Geldeintreiber mit dem langen Gesicht auftaucht, ein Mann, der sich Nell zufolge seit 20 Jahren kein bisschen verändert hat, können sie die horrende Summe aufbringen, die er verlangt. Zu Nells Entsetzen schnappt der Eintreiber sich Tim und setzt ihn auf sein Pferd; für einen Moment wirkt es so, als wolle er den Jungen entführen. Stattdessen reitet er nur ein Stück des Wegs mit ihm und fragt ihn nach seinem Vater. Als Tim, ebenso eingeschüchtert wie dankbar für eine Gelegenheit, sich die Angst von der Seele zu reden, alles offen darlegt, überreicht ihm der Fremde einen angeblich magischen Schlüssel: Er wird alles öffnen - allerdings nur genau ein Mal. Tim denkt sofort an den Lederkoffer und weiß, dass auch der Unbekannte genau darauf anspielt." Er schickt Tim Ross auf eine zwielichtige Misison durch den Eichenholzwald und das Sumpfgebiet zum Dogan. Zeit in Gilead Einst diente er John Farson. In Gilead war er zeitgleich als Marten, Hofzauberer und Berater von Steven Deschain, bekannt und begann eine Affäre mit Rolands Mutter Gabrielle Deschain. ". Er beauftragt Gabrielle, ihren Mann im Ehebett zu töten."Schließlich kommt Marten zu dem Entschluss, das er Stevens Sohn Roland, der ihn nicht leiden kann, loswerden muss solange er noch ein Junge ist. Zu diesem Zweck lässt er Roland in das Zimmer seiner Mutter rufen. Rolands Mutter ist jedoch nicht gerade glücklich, ihren Sohn zu sehen da Marten somit ihre Affäre offenbart hat. Roland erkennt dies tatsächlich und will fortan Rache an Cort nehmen, für den er jetzt nichts mehr als Hass verspürt. Dabei spielt er aber Marten in die Hände, der Roland wie geplant manipuliert hat und dazu gebracht hat, die Mannbarkeitsprüfung abzulegen die bei den Revolvermännern Brauch ist. Sollte Roland diese verlieren, wovon Marten aufgrund dessen Alters ausgeht, würde er aus Gilead verbannt werden. Tatsächlich kann Roland die Prüfung zwar gewinnen und gilt somit offiziell als Mann, sein Vater entsendet ihn aber trotzdem um zu verhindern, dass Marten ihn ermorden lässt. Steven Deschain weiß schon seit Jahren über Martens Affäre mit seiner Frau Bescheid. Roland wird mit seinen Freunden Cuthbert und Alain in die Grafschaft Meijs geschickt, die Farson per Intrige und Infiltration auf seine Seite ziehen will. Zu diesem Zweck entsendet Farson Flagg als Boten zu seinen Spionen um herauszufinden, wie weit sie mit der Planung sind. Walters Art mach mächtigen Eindruck auf einen der Handlanger, Roy Depape, so dass dies sogar seinem Anführer Eldred Jonas auffällt. Jonas betritt daraufhin selbst den Raum, in dem Walter auf ihn wartet. Jonas hält den Raum zuerst für leer, bis Walter direkt hinter ihm aus dem Schatten tritt. Nachdem sich Walter und Jonas - der genauso eingeschüchtert wie Depape ist - sich gesetzt haben, lässt sich Walter von Jonas die Neuigkeiten berichten. Kurz darauf zieht er sich wieder aus Meijs zurück und verpasst so, wie Roland und seine Kameraden Depape und seine Truppen niedermetzeln und Farsons Eindringen somit abwehren. Nach dem Chaos in Mejis berichtete der scharlachrote König Walter, dass Roland noch eine Rolle zu spielen hätte. Diesen hatte Walter zuvor in Mejis knapp verpasst. Nach Rolands Rückkehr nach Gilead ist Marten offiziell nicht länger in der Festung; er soll nach Westen gezogen sein und sich nun offiziell Farson angeschlossen haben. Allerdings hat Marten Gilead nie verlassen, er hat nur die Rolle des Marten aufgegeben und eine weitere angenommen; die von Walter - einem Mönch aus Gilead. Zudem hat er mithilfe er Hexe Rhea eine Falle für Roland aufgebaut, in diese er auch hineintappt und was zur Folge hatte, dass Roland ihm Wahn seine Mutter tötete. Einige Jahre später bezeugte Walter das Ende von Rolands ursprünglichem ka-tet in der Schlacht von Jericho Hill gegen Farsons Truppen und war sogar derjenige, der Cuthbert Allgood unter dem Namen Rudin Filaro einen Pfeil durchs Auge schoss und ihn so tötete. Roland konnte jedoch dem Tod entkommen, indem er in einem der Karren, die die Leichen forttransportierten, entkam. Verfolgt von Roland Deschain Jahrhunderte später verfolgt Roland Flagg durch die Mohaine-Wüste. Kurz bevor Walter dies klar wird, trifft er in der Wüste Vater Callahan, der aus einer anderen Welt gekommen ist. Er händigt diesem die düstere schwarze Dreizehn, die schwarze von Maerlyns 13 Kristallkugeln, aus, da er weiß dass Callahan in der Zukunft Rolands Pfad kreuzen wird. Er hofft, dass die Macht der schwarzen 13 Roland dann töten wird. Dann flieht Flagg in die Wüste und hinterlässt auf dem Weg einige Fallen und Tests für Roland. Nachdem in der Stadt Tull ein drogensüchtiger Obdachloser namens Nort stirbt, wird er im Saloon aufgebahrt. Zur selben Zeit erreicht der Mann in Schwarz das Dorf, betritt die Bar und bestellt einen Whiskey. Die Wirtin, Alice, hält den Mann in Schwarz für einen Priester und vermutet, dass das Totenritual ihn anwidert. Der Mann in Schwarz aber erwidert, dass er kein Priester ist und auch kein Problem mit dem Ritual hat. Daraufhin bestellt er sich einen weiteren Whiskey und bezahlt mit einer Silbermünze, für die er kein Wechselgeld fordert. Während Alice Smalltalk machen will, unterbricht der Mann sie unwirsch da sie sich nicht mir Trivialitäten abgeben soll; sie teilt den Raum mit dem Tod. Der Mann in Schwarz erkennt, dass Alice Nort mochte und impliziert, dass Norts Tod nicht so entgültig ist, wie sie denkt. Plötzlich beginnt der Mann ein Ritual, bei dem er höhnisch lacht und ruft, dass er es ihnen schon zeigen wird.Danach spuckt er Norts Leiche ins Gesicht und springt dreimal über den aufgebahrten Körper. Durch dieses Ritual kann der Mann in Schwarz Nort tatsächlich wiederbeleben, woraufhin die meisten anwesenden Gäste aus dem Saloon fliehen. Der Mann in Schwarz hingegen lacht nur verächtlich und verlässt schließlich auch den Saloon. Allerdings hinterlässt er Alice einen Brief, in dem er behauptet dass er Nort einen Befehl eingepflanzt hat. Da der Mann in Schwarz weiß, dass Alice sich für das Leben nach dem Tod interessiert, kann sie Nort mit dem Wort "Neunzehn" dazu bringen, ihr zu verraten was einen nach dem Tod erwartet. Der Mann in Schwarz warnt, dass das Wissen Alice in den Wahnsinn treiben würde, impliziert aber auch dass er weiß, dass Alice sich nicht davon abhalten lassen wird, die Frage schließlich doch zu stellen. Den Brief hat der Mann in Schwarz mit dem Namen "Walter o' Dim" unterschrieben. Als Roland während seiner Verfolgung von Walter in Tull ankommt, findet er dort einige Mitglieder des Kults des scharlachroten Königs vor, deren Anführerin Sylvia Pittston Walter kennt und eine Verbündete von ihm ist. Roland verhört Pittston und erfährt so, dass Walter die Wüste durchqueren wird um die Berge dahinter zu erreichen, wo er sich zum Meditieren niederlassen wird. Als Roland Tull wieder verlassen will um Walter zu verfolgen, schnappt jedoch Walters Falle zu und die gesamte Bevölkerung des Dorfs wird dazu getrieben, Roland zu attackieren um ihn zu ermorden. Roland kann überlegen, muss dazu aber sämtliche Dörfler töten. Als Roland einen Einsiedler namens Brown trifft und von diesem erfährt, dass der Mann in Schwarz bei ihm Rast gemacht hat und vor etwa sechs Wochen da wahr, überlegt Roland ob die ganze Situation eine vom Mann in Schwarz hergestellte Illusion ist, die ihn täuschen soll. Schließlich kommt er aber zu dem Entschluss, dass Brown kein Feind ist, und zieht weiter ohne ihm etwas anzutun. Sechzehn Tage später findet Roland in der Wüste ein Farmhaus, in dem er den Jungen Jake Chambers findet. Dieser verrät, dass Walter vor einigen Tagen an der Farm ankam, Jake sich aber versteckt hat da er ihn unheimlich fand. Jake ist Roland sympathisch und darum fragt er sich erneut, ob dies eine Illusion von Walter ist. Im Kellerraum findet Roland einen Dämon, der ihn warnt dass Rolands Seele Walter gehören wird, solange er Jake bei sich hat. Dennoch nimmt Roland Jake auf die Weiterreise mit und sie erreichen die Berge, wo sie Walter in einiger Ferne die Felswände hinaufklettern sehen. Während sie klettern kommen sie plötzlich an einer Felswand an, an der Walter spöttisch auf sie wartet. Er wünscht Roland lachend einen guten Tag und Rolan zückt seine Pistole und feuert dreimal ohne zu zögern auf Walter. Dennoch verfehlen alle drei Kugeln Walter surrealerweise und dieser fragt lachend, ob Roland die Antworten auf all seine Fragen so einfach erschießen würde. Roland fordert ihn auf, vom Felsen herabzusteigen, aber Walter erwidert dass sie auf der anderen Seite des Berges miteinander sprechen werden. Er prophezeit aber, dass zu diesem Zeitpunkt nur noch er und Roland am Leben sein werden und fliegt in eine dünne Felsspalte und verschwindet aus Rolands Sichtfeld. Vier Tage später machen sich Roland und Jake auf den Weg durch die Höhle, um Walter zu erreichen. Dabei müssen sie aber einen Abgrund überqueren. Während sie über dünne Metallstreben balancieren, erscheint plötzlich Walter am anderen Ende des Abgrunds. Erneut grüßt er die beiden fröhlich und bringt die Brücke durch sein Lachen zum Einsturz. Jake kann sich gerade noch feshalten, wodurch Roland sich nun entscheiden muss ob er den Jungen rettet oder Walter verfolgt. Walter warnt aber, dass Roland ihn nicht mehr einholen wird, falls er Jake rettet, und so lässt Roland Jake fallen und nimmt die Verfolgung des Schwarzen Manns auf. Zornig über sein eigenes Verhalten feuert er erneut zwölf Schüsse auf Walter, die aber wieder alle verfehlen. Dann aber folgt er Walter zu einem Platz, wo sie miteinander reden wollen. Palaver mit Roland Deschain In diesem sogenannten Golgotha setzen die beiden an einem Lagerfeuer nieder, wo Walter Roland aufträgt, Holz für ein Lagerfeuer zu besorgen. Auf Rolands wütende Antwort, dass er Walter umbringen wird, antwortet dieser gelangweilt dass er dies nicht tun wird, da er es nicht tun kann. Daher ist Roland gezwungen, Walters Befehl zu folgen und Holz zu besorgen. Walter entzündet das Feuer und brät einen Hasen, den Roland jedoch nicht anrührt da er Walter nicht vertraut. Erst dann wirft der Mann seine Kapuze zurück, unter der sich ein Gesicht befindet welches Roland aufgrund seiner Gewöhnlichkeit enttäuscht. Walter impliziert aber, dass er auch ein Gesicht hätte wählen können, welches Roland gleich bekannt vorgekommen wäre; hierbei bezieht er sich auf seine Identität als Marten. Das Gesicht das er nun trägt ist hingegen sein wahres Gesicht. Walter zieht schließlich einige Tarot-Karten, mit denen er Rolands Zukunft vorhersagen will. Er zieht insgesamt sieben Karten: den Gehängten, welcher Roland selbst symbolisiert; den ertrinkenden Seefahrer, welcher Jake darstellt, den Gefangenen und die Herrin der Schatten, welche sich auf Rolands zukünftige Reisegefährten Eddie und Susannah beziehen, sowie den Tod, den dunklen Turm, sowie das Leben - allerdings nicht für Roland. Während Walter die Karten zieht, fragt Roland nach den Bedeutungen aber selbst Walter kennt sie nicht. Als Roland fragt, warum Walter ihm die Karten zeigt, behauptet dieser unwirsch dass Roland nicht fragen soll, sondern einfach zuschauen soll. Nachdem Walter die letzte Karte gezogen hat, hypnotisiert er Roland plötzlich und befiehlt ihm, einzuschlafen. Roland, der sich auf Walter stürzen will um ihn zu erwürgen, verliert mit dem Geräusch von Walters höhnischem Lachen das Bewusstsein. Während Roland träumt, zeigt Walter ihm Visionen vom Universum und dem dunklen Turm. Er will Roland dazu bringen, dem Turm abzuschwören, was Roland aber ablehnt. Walter behauptet, dass Roland den Turm niemals erreichen wird und dass er bei dem Versuch, ihn zu erreichen, sterben wird. Zudem verrät er Roland, dass er derjenige war der für den Untergang seines Vaters verantwortlich war und dass er auch Marten war, der seine Mutter verführte. Stolz stellt er sich als der wichtigste Handlanger des scharlachroten Königs vor, auch wenn er diesen nicht bei Namen nennt, und behauptet dass dieser bereits die Erde beherrscht. Außerdem behauptet er, dass dies nicht der Anfang sondern das Ende des Anfangs sei und dass Roland dies noch nie begriffen hat und auch nie begreifen wird. Roland versteht nicht, worauf der Mann in Schwarz anspielt, und Walter zeigt Roland weitere Visionen von Unmengen an Dimensionen und Universen, die alle aneinander angrenzen, und dass der dunkle Turm das Zentrum all jener Dimensionen und Universen ist. Schließlich kommt Roland halbwegs wieder zu sich und Walter bietet ihm an, dass sie fortan ohne Lüge und Täuschung miteinander reden können. Roland wundert sich, warum der Morgen noch nicht gekommen ist, da sie schon mehrere Stunden miteinander reden, und Walter verrät dass die Macht seines Königs es so lange Nacht sein lassen wird, wie sie miteinander reden. Tatsächlich steht die Zeit um Walter und Roland still, während sie ansonsten normal weitergeht und bereits Jahre in der äußeren Welt vergangen sind. Roland fragt Walter nach dem von ihm erwähnten König und Walter verrät, dass er diesen nie gesehen hat, er aber in Träumen zu ihm spricht. Da Walter nicht länger über den König und seinen Dienst sprechen will, fragt Roland nach dem Turm und ob er in seinem Ziel, ihn zu finden, Erfolg haben wird. Walter aber erwidert, dass Roland ihn töten würde wenn er ihm diese Frage beantworten würde. Stattdessen verrät er Roland, dass dieser nach Westen gehen muss um seinem Ziel näherzukommen, und dort das Ritual des "Ziehens" seiner Gefolgsleute hinter sich bringen muss. Nachdem das lange Gespräch mit Walter zu Ende kommt, verabschiedet sich Walter und als Roland wieder aus seinem von Walter erschaffenen Schlaf erwacht, erkennt er dass zehn Jahre vergangen sind, Ihm gegenüber sitzt ein Skelett in der Kleidung Walters und Roland geht davon aus, dass sein Feind zu Tode gealtert ist. Tatsächlich hat Walter seinen Tod aber nur vorgetäuscht und einem Skelett lediglich seine Kleidung angezogen bevor er weitergezogen ist um weiterhin dem scharlachroten König zu dienen. Konfrontation im Glaspalast Roland reist schließlich ebenfalls weiter und kann - wie von Walter prophezeiht - Eddie Dean, Susannah Dean und eine Version von Jake aus einer anderen Welt für seinen Kreuzzug gewinnen. Die Gruppe kommt in der verfallenen Stadt Lud an, wo sie sich mit den restlichen Einwohnern, angeführt von dem wahnsinnigen Ticktack-Mann, herumschlagen müssen. Nachdem sie auf einem wahnsinnigen, lebendigen Zug namens Blaine geflohen ist und dieser eine Kettenreaktion in Gang gesetzt hat, die ganz Lud mit Giftgas auslöschen soll, taucht urplötzlich Walter im Versteck des verwundeten Ticktackmanns auf. Er spricht den Mann mit seinem wahren Namen, Andrew Quick, an und befiehlt ihm, sich trotz des Kopfschusses zusammenzureißen. Er warnt Andrew vor dem Giftgas, so dass Quick ihm schließlich Gehör schenkt. Walter wirkt auf Quick wie eine unnatürliche Figur, trägt aber ganz gewöhnliche Kleidung sowie eine Kapuze. Auf Quicks Frage, wer Walter ist, antwortet dieser zuerst albern, dann kryptisch und stellt sich schließlich als Richard Fannin vor, obwohl er klarstellt dass dies nicht sein richtiger Name ist. Er reicht Quick seine Hand und obwohl Quick sich denkt, dass er unbedingt vor Fannin fliehen muss, greift Walter Quicks Hand. Er reißt die Hautfetzen von Quicks Kopf ab, da diese ihn stören, und manipuliert Quick, so dass dieser - vor Schmerz wahnsinnig geworden - ihm die Loyalität schwört. Walter verrät Quick, dass sie Rache an der Gruppe nehmen werden, die Quick so viel Leid bereitet hat, und dass sie nicht zulassen können dass die Gruppe dem Turm noch näher kommt. Da Walter von der drohenden Gaswolke Bescheid weiß, dirigiert er Quick zu einem Schrank in dem sich Gasmasken befinden; er selbst könnte das Giftgas zwar überleben, Quick aber würde sterben. Walter führt Quick in das Kansas einer anderen Welt, in dem Roland und seine Gruppe schon bald auftauchen sollten. Dort errichtet Walter einen gläsernen Palast, der an die Geschichte "Der Zauberer von Oz" angelehnt ist, und erwartet die Ankunft von Roland und seinem ka-tet. Als diese schließlich ankommen, nutzt Quick genau wie in Oz die Maschinen im Raum, um sich als großer Zauberer auszugeben, aber das ka-tet durchschaut den Trick schnell. Als sie den Vorhang zurückziehen und geschockt den Ticktack-Mann erkennen, erscheint plötzlich Walter hinter ihnen auf dem gigantischen Thron im Raum und behauptet spöttisch, dass sie sich gar nicht um Quick kümmern sollen, da dieser einen langen und schlimmen Tag hinter sich hat. Er befiehlt Quick, Roland und sein ka-tet zu töten, aber dieser wird sofort von Eddie und Susannah erschossen. Roland erkennt Walter vor sich als Marten, den er schon seit Jahrhunderten jagt, und richtet seine Pistole auf ihn. Walter macht ihm aber gelangweilt klar, dass die Pistole ihm nichts anhaben kann und fragt Roland spöttisch, wie es seiner Familie geht. Als Walter daraufhin lauthals lacht, feuert Roland zornig seine Pistole auf ihn, verfehlt aber. Walter fordert von Roland und seinen Freunden nun ein, dass sie ihre Suche nach dem dunklen Turm aufgeben, aber alle weigern sich. Daraufhin zieht Walter Maerlyns Pampelmuse, die pinke der 13 Kristallkugeln Maerlyns, aus seiner Tasche und droht Roland, seinen Kameraden etwas bestimmtes aus Rolands Vergangenheit zu zeigen, wenn Roland seiner Quest nicht abschwört (es handelt sich dabei um Rolands Tötung seiner eigenen Mutter). Roland ist aber ganz ruhig und zieht anstatt der Revolver aus dieser Welt, die Flagg verhexen kann, eine Pistole aus Jacks Welt und feuert sie auf Flagg. Panisch springt dieser zurück, wobei er die Pampelmuse fallen lässt, und verschwindet in einer Rauchwolke bevor Roland ihn erschießen kann. Als die Gruppe den Glaspalast wieder verlässt, finden sie eine Nachricht von Flagg in der er ihnen eine letze Chance lässt, dem Turm abzuschwören. Er warnt, dass er das nächste Mal nicht einfach fliehen wird. Abmachung mit Mia Er verhandelte mit Mia um Mordred Deschain zu erschaffen. Tod Nach der Geburt Mordreds, dem verfluchten, künstlich gezeugten Sohns von sowohl Roland als auch dem Scharlachroten Königs, sucht Flagg diesen im Dixie-Pig auf, um durch seine Macht den Dunklen Turm zu erreichen. Damit Mordred seine telepathischen Fähigkeiten nicht gegen ihn einsetzen kann, trägt Flagg eine Art Gedankenschutzkappe. Fröhlich spricht er Mordred an und erklärt ihm den Nutzen seiner Kappe. Er verrät außerdem, dass er weiß welche mächtigen Fähigkeiten Mordred dank seines roten Vaters besitzt. Insgeheim verspürt Flagg sogar panische Furcht vor Mordred, ist aber bereit diese zu ignorieren um den Turm zu erreichen. Da Mordred trotz seines fortgeschrittenen Verstands nur ein Baby ist, beschränkt Flagg sich darauf zu reden und Mordred mit einem Nicken oder Kopfschütteln auf seine Aussagen reagieren zu lassen. Währenddessen denkt Flagg auch darüber nach, was für ein Glück es ist dass der Schriftsteller Stephen King bald von Agenten des Scharlachroten Königs getötet werden wird, bevor er seine Geschichte zuende schreiben kann. Flaggs Gedanken führen schließlich zu seinem Ziel - innerhalb von 5 Tagen den Turm mit dem amputierten Fuß von Mordred zu erreichen um ihn betreten zu können und ihn zu besteigen. Davon erhofft sich Flagg, der Gott von allem Existenten zu werden und unbeschreibliche Macht zu erhalten. Lächelnd bietet Randall Mordred eine Zusammenarbeit an und spricht davon, dass Roland ihn schon einmal fast erledigt hätte und sie ihn daher nicht unterschätzen dürfen. Er setzt sich nahe Mordred nieder und ist sich nicht bewusst, dass Mordred trotz der Kappe seine Gedanken lesen kann. Randall wähnt sich sicher und realisiert nicht, dass Mordred entschlossen ist ihn zu töten und zu verspeisen. Während Randall unter anderem davon spricht, dass er durch eine Geheimtür in das Dixie-Pig gelangt ist, legt Mordred sich daher einen Plan zurecht. Gleichzeitig liest er auch Randalls Erinnerungen um so nützliche Informationen zu erlernen. Randall verrät Mordred schließlich, dass Roland und sein ka-tet das Devar-Toir in Donnerschlag erreicht haben um dort die Brecher zu befreien. Aufgebracht spricht er davon, dass Roland ihm genug Probleme bereitet hat und er daher diesmal fest entschlossen ist, diesen zu töten; unter anderem auch für den Mord an seiner eigenen Mutter, die Randall scheinbar wirklich geliebt hat. Randall plant nun, Roland bei dessen Angriff auf das Devar-Toir in den Rücken zu fallen und ihn zu töten. Allerdings erkennt er auch, dass Mordred die ganze Zeit in seinem Verstand war und erkennt, was Mordred für ihn plant. Daher verwirft Randall seinen Plan, Mordred in den Kampf mitzunehmen und ihn erst dann zu verraten und zu töten, und ziehtlangsam seine Waffe während er panisch überlegt, dass er nur einen Schuss auf Mordred abgeben kann bevor er flieht. Bevor dies geschehen kann, nutzt Mordred aber seine mentale Kraft um Einfluss auf Randalls Körper zu nehmen und zu verhindern, dass er sich bewegen kann. Allerdings erkennt Randall auch, dass er Mordreds telepatischem Einfluss vermutlich entkommen kann wen Mordred ihn angreifen wird. Tatsächlich gelingt es ihm sich freizureißen während Mordred sich in seine Spinennform verwandelt, und rennt davon. Er versucht, die versteckte Falltür zu erreichen, aber Mordred kann erneut die Kontrolle über Randalls Körper erhalten. Telepathisch behauptet Mordred spöttisch, dass Randall zwar nicht der mächtigste Feind Rolands, wohl aber der älteste war. Er merkt zudem an, dass er jetzt Hunger hat, und befiehlt Randall, seine eigenen Augen herauszureißen und sie Mordred auszuhändigen. Randall ist gezwungen, den Befehl zu befolgen und rammt sich seine Finger in die Augenhöhlen und reißt seine Augen heraus. Nachdem Mordred sie verspeist hat, soll Randall auch seine Zunge herausreißen. Dies gelingt ihm aber nicht, so dass der gierige Mordred sich schließlich auf ihn stürzt und ihm die Zunge abbeißt. Dann übermannt ihn die Gier völlig und er richtet Randall brutal zu Tode und saugt dessen Blut und Organe aus so dass von Walter schließlich nur noch eine ausgetrocknete Leiche zurückbleibt. Direkt nach Walters Tod spürt Roland, dass sein alter Feind nicht länger lebt. Dies wird ihm schließlich im Hauptquartier der Tet Corporation bestätigt. Da Roland und sein Umfeld - dadurch auch Walter - in einer Zeitschleife gefangen sind, ist Walter aber dennoch trotzdem bald wieder am Leben. Als Roland die oberste Tür im Schwarzen Turm öffnet, tritt er durch sie in die Mohaine-Wüste hinaus und nimmt erneut die Verfolgung des Mann in Schwarz auf, welcher durch die Wüste vor ihm flieht. Namen echt: Walter Padick Der Zeitlose Fremde Der Zauberer Der Fremde Der schwarze Mann Der Mann in Schwarz Der dunkle Mann Merlin/Maerlyn (fälschlicherweise) Walter o'Dim Marten Broadcloak M.B. Rudin Filaro Richard Farris Raymond Fiegler Richard Fannin Russell Faraday Richard Fry Randall/Rudy Foggia R.F. Der Wandelnde Geck Der Mitternachtsstreuner Der Zöllner Legion Trivia * In der ersten Version von Kings Der Dunkle Turm-Serie, waren Marten und Walter/Flagg noch verschiedene Personen. In den folgenden Auflagen wurde dies aber überarbeitet und beide wurden zu ein und derselben Person. ** Daher starb Walter am Ende des ersten Buchs auch wirklich, was später mit der Aussage erklärt wurde, dass er seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat. ** Genau umgekehrt verhält es sich mit Walter und dem "Guten Mann", John Farson. Farson wird zuerst als eine weitere Identität Walters dargestellt, aber später wird erklärt, dass es sich bei John Farson um eine eigenständige Person handelt. * In der Fernseh-Adaption von The Stand wurde Flagg von Jamey Sheridan dargestellt. In dem 2017 erschienenen Film The Dark Tower spielte ihn Matthew McConaughey. Laetitia England Laetitia steht in engem Kontakt mit Olivier bezüglich des Kenway-Projekts und telefoniert oft mit ihm. Sie drängt Olivier, das Projekt voranzutreiben und die Anstrengungen wenn notfalls zu verdoppeln. Sie macht Olivier zudem klar, dass seine Entertainmentprodukte nur dazu dienen, größere und wichtigere Projekte zu bezahlen. Daher soll das Hauptziel seiner Animus-Forschungen nicht dias Beschaffen von Material für Videospiele sein sondern die Lokalisierung des Observatoriums. Sie beendet das Gespräch mit der Aussage, dass sie sich beim Aktionärsmeeting in Chicago sehen werden. Zeus Nachdem dem Titanen Kronos prophezeiht wurde, dass seine Kinder ihn stürzen würden, verschlang er sie alle nach ihrer Geburt, um dies zu verhindern. Seine Frau Rhea vertraute das letzte Kind, Zeus, aber einem Adler an um ihn davonzutragen und vor Kronos zu retten. Er wurde von der Titanin Gaia aufgezogen und konnte als junger Mann zurückkehren und Kronos besiegen. Erfüllt von Rachedurst bestrafte er aber auch die anderen Titanen für die Sünden von Kronos. Im Großen Krieg nutzte er die Klinge des Olymps, um die Titanen in die Tiefen des Tartarus zu verbannen. -------- Nach dem Sieg über die Titanen kettete Zeus diese als ewige Gefangene im Tartarus fest, so dass diese keine Chance hatten, zu entkommen. Dennoch konnte Atlas später befreit werden, wurde aber von Kratos besiegt und verdammt, die Welt auf seinen Schultern zu tragen. Den Titanen Kronos hingegen zwang Zeus, für ewig durch die Wüste zu streifen - mit dem Tempel der Pandora auf seinen Rücken gekettet. Zeus verbot den Göttern, einander zu bekämpfen. Nachdem ein Orakel die Vernichtung des Olymps durch einen markierten Krieger aus Sparta vorhersagt, schickt Zeus Ares und Athene los, um den Krieger zu finden und zu entführen. Die beiden halten den jungen Deimos - den Bruder von Kratos - für diesen Krieger, obwohl es in Wahrheit KRatos ist.. Obwohl Ares den falschen Jungen entführt hat, bringt er Kratos ironischerweise damit auf den Pfad, der später zur Zerstörug des Olymps führen wird. ---------- Während Kratos Athen vor der Invasion durch Ares verteidigt, spricht Zeus zu ihm. Zeus merkt an, dass Kratos Kraft immer weiter wächst, dass dieser aber seine Hilfe benötigen wird. Damit Kratos Erfolg hat, händigt Zeus ihm die MACHT DER BLITZE aus. Kurz darauf tritt Kratos in Athen - mitten während der Belagerung - einem Totengräber entgegen. Dieser schaufelt seelenruhig ein Grab und auf Kratos' verwunderte Frage, wer das Grab den füllen soll, erwidert er kryptisch, dass Kratos es füllen wird. Zudem behauptet er, noch viele weitere Gräber schaufeln zu müssen da in der Nacht noch viele weitere Menschen sterben werden. Tatsächlich wird Kratos einige Tage später von Ares getötet und findet im Totenreich des Hades eine mysteriöse Kette vor. Kratos klettert an dieser herauf und kommt schließlich in seinem eigenen, vom Totengeräber gegrabenen, Grab in Athen zum Vorschein. Der Totengräber merkt amüsiert an, dass er das Grab gerade erst fertiggestellt hat. Als Kratos geschockt fragte, wie der Totengräber all dies wissen konnte, offenbarte der Totengräber dass Athene nicht der einzige Gott ist, der ein wachsames Auge auf Kratos hält, und löst sich auf. ---- Nachdem Kratos Atlantis zerstört hat, trifft er den Totengräber erneut und wird von diesem für die Vernichtung der Stadt getadelt. Der Totengräber behauptet, dass die Neuigkeiten im Olymp sicher nicht mir Freuden aufgenommen wird, aber Kratos behauptet dass ihn die Meinung der anderen Götter nicht schert. Der Totengräber ist pikiert dass Kratos die Ehre, ein Gott zu sein, so verachtet, aber Kratos gibt zurück dass er nichts auf diese Ehre gibt und nur seinen Bruder finden will. Zeus rät ihm, diese Suche aufzugeben und warnt, dass Kratos bei dieser Suche das einzige verlieren wird, was ihn von seiner Sühne befreien kann. Als Kratos den toten Deimos die Klippen hinaufträgt, trifft er überraschend auf den Totengräber der bereits ein Grab ausgehoben hat. Auf dessen Drängen legt Kratos Deimos' Leiche in das Grab und der Totengräber beginnt, es zuzuschaufeln. Kratos tritt an den Rand der Klippen heran und fragt sich selbst fassungslos, was aus ihm geworden isr. Der Totengräber antwortet ihm mit den Worten "Tod, der Zerstörer der Welten". Kurz darauf birgt Zeus auch Callistos Leiche und beerdigt sie neben ihrem Sohn Deimos. Während er auf das Grab schaut, murmelt er kryptisch dass nur noch einer fehlt. -------------- Kratos' Truppen erobern einige Städte und vernichten sie, was den Zorn des Olymps hervorruft. Obwohl Athene ihn lange schützen kann, ist dies schließlich vorbei. Als Kratos der Stadt Rhodos den finalen Schlag versetzen will, taucht Zeus dort in Adlerform auf und absorbiert einen Teil von Kratos' Macht, die er in den Koloss von Rhodos umfüllt und diesen dadurch zum Leben erweckt. Kratos schrumpft daher von seiner Götterform auf seine normale Größe herab und muss sich so dem Koloss stellen. Während Kratos dem Koloss zu unterliegen droht, spricht Zeus plötzlich vom Olymp zu ihm herab und schickt ihm Hilfe in Form des Schwert des Olymps, welches er nach Rhodos herabschickt. Er rät Kratos, seine Macht in das Schwert fließen zu lassen und den Koloss damit zu vernichten. Mithilfe des Schwerts, in das Kratos seine göttliche Macht hineinfließen lässt, kann er den Koloss tatsächlich vernichten; sa er seine Macht aber in das Schwert geschickt hat, ist Kratos nicht länger ein Gott sondern sterblich. Verletzt verliert Kratos im Kampf das Schwert. Er versucht das Schwert zu erreichen, um seine Kräfte zurückzuerlangen, aber bevor Kratos das Schwert packen kann, taucht der Adler erneut auf und nimmt die Form von Zeus an. Genervt behauptet Zeus, dass er sich um dieses Problem selbst kümmern musste, da Athena sich geweigert hat, ihre Fehler wieder gutzumachen. Er behauptet, dass Kratos' Taten den Olymp gefährden und dass Kratos schon einmal einen Gott getötet hat. Zeus will nicht, dass Ares' Schicksal sein eigenes Schicksal wird und hält Kratos das Schwert des Olymps an die Kehle. Er fordert, dass Kratos ihm die Treue schwört, aber Kratos drückt die Klinge weg und weigert sich. Mit dem Schwert des Olymps attackiert Zeus den ohnehin verwundeten Kratos, wirft ihn zu Boden und rammt ihm die Klinge in die Brust. Dabei behauptet er, dass es nicht so hätte enden müssen, da Zeus ihm die Wahl gelassen hat. Kratos aber erwidert, dass eine Wahl der Götter so nutzlos ist, wie die Götter selbst. Aufgebracht ruft Zeus, dass Kratos sich ihm selbst im Tod noch widersetzt und beschließt daher, alles zu vernichten was Kratos liebt. Mit seinem Schwert entfesselt Zeus einen mächtigen Energieblitz, der die Soldaten Spartas in Rhodos vernichtet. Daraufhin wendet sich Zeus zum Gehen und ignoriert die Drohung des sterbenden Kratos, dass Zeus diese Tat bereuen wird. Zeus aber belässt es nicht bei nur diesen Soldaten sondern attackiert auch die Stadt Sparta, welches er völlig auslöscht und dem Erdboden gleichmacht. Galerie ZeusBabyRettung.png ZeusJung.png JungzeusBlitze.png ZeusJungZorn.png ZeusGespräch.png| ZeusTotengräber.png| ZeusGhostofSparta.png ZeusKryptisch.png ZeusOffenbartSich.png ZeusTötetKratos.png Gaia Nachdem Kratos von Zeus getötet wurde, rettet Gaia ihn. Als Kratos in einer Art Zustand zwischen Leben und Sterben zu sich kommt, offenbart Gaia sich ihm. Sie verrät, dass sie Kratos' Reise von Anfang an beobachtet hat und dass sie nicht zulassen kann, dass Kratos jetzt stirbt. Gaia, die Zeus und die Götter des Olymps vernichten will, behauptet dass nur ein Feigling den Tod akzeptiert. Kratos behauptet, kein Feigling zu sein, und daher heilt Gaia seine Wunden und verrät ihm, dass er die Macht der Schicksalsschwestern benötigt um Zeus aufhalten zu können. Mit Gaias Hilfe kann sich Kratos tatsächlich von Hades' Macht befreien, bevor diese ihn in die Unterwelt hinabzieht. Wähend Kratos auf einem Pegasus versucht, den Olymp zu erreichen, spricht Gaia zu ihm und erinnert ihn daran, dass er die Schicksalsschwestern finden muss. Mit deren Macht kann er in die Vergangenheit zurückreisen und Zeus in dem Moment bekämpfen, in dem dieser Kratos verraten hat. Dann nämlich ist Zeus verwundbar. Schwestern Die Schwestern kontrollieren die Fäden des Schicksals und was sie sagen, muss geschehen Euryale Lahkesis Nachdem Kratos den Lesemann getötet hat, erscheint Lahkesis aus dessen Blut. Sie behauptet, dass Kratos den Willen bewiesen hat, eine Audienz zu erhalten, aber dass der Weg bis dahin noch lang ist. Stattdessen öffnet sie ein Tor. Nachdem Kratos den Weg dorthin durchschritten und einen zweiten Mann getötet hat, manifestiert sich Lahkesis erneut in dessen Blut. Sie drängt Kratos, ein weiteres Tor zu durchschreiten und dort den Phönix zu erwecken, um eine Audienz bei den Schwestern zu erhalten. Auch dies gelingt Kratos schließlich und mithilfe des Phönix erreicht Kratos die Insel der Moiren, wo ihm Lahkesis in Person gegenübersteht. Sie schwebt zu ihm herab und verrät, dass sie ihn bereits erwartet hat. Sie verrät Kratos aber auch, dass niemand sein Schicksal verändern kann und dass das, was die Schwestern wünschen, geschieht. Sie fügt an dass sie es einst war, die entschieden hat dass die Titanen den großen Krieg verlieren werden. Sie behauptet dass es nicht Kratos' Schicksal ist, Zeus zu töten, aber Kratos erwidert dass sein Schicksal nicht länger in ihren Händen liegt. Lahkesis erkennt, dass Gaia Kratos mit ihren Lügen manipuliert hat, und merkt dies auch offen an. Atropos Clotho Poseidon Im Großen Krieg besiegten Poseidon und Hades gemeinsam den Titanen Atlas. ------ Poseidon schickt Kratos aus um die Hydra zu vernichten, da diese seine Meere terrorisiert. Da selbst Kratos die Hydra nicht alleine besiegen kann, verleiht Poseidon Kratos Poseidons Zorn. Kratos vernichtet die Hydra erfolgreich. ------------------------- Nachdem er eine Vision hatte, sucht Kratos nach Antworten und will daher Atlantis, Poseidons Stadt, betreten. Um dies zu verhindern schickt Poseidon Skylla gegen Kratos. Ironischerweise ist es aber Kratos' Kampf mit Skylla, der Atlantis letztentlich zerstört und im Meer versinken lässt. Einige Zeit später kehrt Kratos in die nun versunkene Stadt zurück um Thanatos, das Reich der Toten, zu betreten. Als Kratos in der untergegangenen Statue ankommt, spricht Poseidon durch eine zerstörte Statue zu ihm und schwört aufgebracht Rache dafür, dass Kratos seine Stadt vernichtet hat. Galerie Poseidon1.png| PoseidonBlitze.png Hades Im großen Krieg konnte er Kronos mit seinen Ketten in die Knie zwingen und fast besiegen, wurde aber von einem anderen Titanen, Atlas, fortgeschleudert. Poseidon aber kam ihm zur Hilfe und gemeinsam konnten sie Atlas schocken. Hades nutzte seine Ketten um Atlas' Macht zu absorbieren, woraufhin dieser gefangengenommen wurde. ----- Nachdem Kratos seine Prüfung im Tempel von Pandora geschafft hat, spricht Hades zu Kratos und verleiht ihm Macht. Galerie HadesBezwingtKronos.png HadesGespräch.png| Helios Bruder von Eos. Ohne Helios kann die Sonne nicht scheinen und ihr Licht kann der Erde nicht leben spenden. Durch Atlas wird Helios aus dem Himmel gerissen, woraufhin die Dunkelheit die Welt zu übernehmen droht. Eos bittet Kratos, Helios zu retten. Kratos kann Helios' Feuerhengste befreien und mit ihnen in die Unterwelt reisen, wo Helios gefangengehalten wird. Durch Atlas' Fall wird Helios schließlich befreit. Zusammen mit Athene holt er sich seinen Schild von dem ohnmächtigen Kratos zurück. Kronos Nachdem Kronos prophezeiht wurde, dass seine Kinder ihn stürzen würden, verschlang er sie alle nach ihrer Geburt, um dies zu verhindern. Seine Frau Rhea vertraute das letzte Kind, Zeus, aber einem Adler an um ihn davonzutragen und vor Kronos zu retten. Stattdessen ließ sie ein Bündel aus Steinen auf dem Altar nieder und als Kronos kam um das Kind zu verschlingen, fraß er stattdessen nur die Attrape, ohne es zu merken. Nach seiner Niederlage wurde Kronos von Zeus gezwungen, für ewig durch die Wüste zu streifen - mit dem Tempel der Pandora auf seinen Rücken gekettet. In seiner Suche nach der Büchse der Pandora macht sich Kratos auf die Suche nach Kronos und kann diesen schließlich auch finden und erklimmen. Das Klettern kostet ihn aufgrund Kronos' Größe drei ganze Tage. Schließlich erreicht Kratos aber Kronos' Rücken und somit auch den Tempel der Pandora. Im Tempel der Schicksalsschwestern kontaktiert Kronos Kratos. Er behauptet, dass das Schicksal sie nun zusammengeführt hat, und verleiht ihm eine alte Macht der Titanen, um ihn im Kampf gegen Zeus zu unterstützen. Galerie KronosFordertKind.png KronosGesicht.png KronosRhea.png KronosImSand.png|Kronos durchquert die Wüste KronosEnergie.png Atlas Im Großen Krieg attackierte Atlas Hades, als dieser Kronos besiegen wollte. Zwar gelang es ihm, Hades und Kronos voneinander zu trennen, aber stattdessen attackierte Hades nun ihn. Zusätzlich attackierte Poseidon Atlas von hinten und ermöglichte es Hades somit, dem geschwächten Atlas seine Ketten ins Fleisch zu schlagen und ihm so seine Macht zu entziehen. Mit den Titanen wurde Atlas von Zeus mit der Klinge des Olymps in den Tartaros verbannt. Titan Atlas wurde aus dem Tartaros befreit und riss Helios aus dem Himmel. Er kann schließlich die Macht der Sonne an sich reißen und beginnt, die Säule der Erde einzureißen. Dabei tauchen schließlich auch Persephone und Kratos auf und Persephone befiehlt Atlas, Kratos zu zerquetschen. Kratos weicht dem Schlag des Titanen aber aus und klettert stattdessen an seiner Hand hinauf. Es gelingt Kratos, Atlas' Arme an die Decke der Halle zu ketten. Somit ist Atlas zur neuen Stütze der Welt geworden. Höhnisch ruft Atlas Kratos zu, wo dessen Götter nun sind, aber Kratos erwidert dass er die Götter nicht braucht. Kryptisch prophezeiht Atlas, dass sie sich wiedertreffen werden, da das Schicksal es prophezeiht hat, und dass Kratos seine Entscheidung hier bereuen wird. Einige Zeit später fällt Ikarus nach einem Kampf mit Kratos an Atlas vorbei in den Fluss Styx hinab. Auch Kratos selbst stürzt hinunter, kann sich mit Ikarus' Flügeln aber auf Atlas Kopf retten. Um wieder in die Oberwelt zu gelangen, ist Kratos gezwungen die Ketten, die Atlas halten, zu brechen damit dieser seine Hand bewegen kann und das Loch freilegt. Nachdem er die Ketten gelöst hat, wird Kratos aber von Atlas gepackt. Er will ihm zwischen seinen Fingern zerdrücken und wird noch entschlossener, als er Kratos erkennt. Er ruft zornig wie Kratos es wagen kann, ihm noch einmal unter die Augen zu treten, aber Kratos ruft zurück dass Atlas ihm vertrauen muss, da viel seit ihrer letzten Konfrontation geschehen ist. Atlas erwidert dass er niemals einem Schergen von Zeus trauen wird, lässt Kratos aber los als dieser verrät, dass er Zeus vernichten will. Interessiert fragt Atlas, wie Kratos dies anstellen will, und Atlas verrät dass er die Macht der Klinge des Olymps nutzen wird. Als er diesen Namen hört, erinnert sich Atlas an den Kampf mit den Göttern und die Niederlage dank der Klinge. Erneut versichert Kratos, dass er den Göttern nicht länger gehorcht, und bittet Atlas, ihm den Weg zu den Schicksalsschwestern zu weisen. Diesen Weg kennt Atlas zwar nicht, aber er verleiht Kratos einen Teil seiner Macht und hebt ihn zur Oberwelt zurück. Galerie Atlas1.png| Atlas2.png| Atlas3.png| AtlasGefesselt.png Morpheus Nachdem er Helios und seinen Wagen auf die Erde gerissen werden, droht Morpheus' Dunkelheit die Erde zu überziehen. Die Götter verfallen daher in einen Schlaf. Während Kratos versucht, Helios zu finden, wird Morpheus' Macht immer stärker. Nachdem Helios befreit ist, zieht sich Morpheus in die Dunkelheit zurück.